


Beaten

by blklightpixie26



Series: Drarry: fan fiction and fan art prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Draco's view on the rumor about just how 'beaten' Harry Potter is.





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dutchess for looking over this and being there to help when I need it.
> 
> Character are property of JK Rowling. Plot is property of me. I'm not making any money off any of this.

Harry Potter is broken. Draco had heard the words so many times in the past six months that he could vomit. It was a statement to his self control not to hex every person while had said it. He glanced over at his lover and smiled. The dark haired man sat on the grass with two children in his lap and four more playing around him. An easy smiled played on his lips as Harry individually helped each child. There was nothing broken about him. Slight tiredness marred the green eyes, but that was to be expected after having moved his entire life in order to help orphans.

Harry looked over at Draco and the smile brightened. "Everything all right?" 

"Yes. Just a letter from the mainland." 

Harry sighed. "Demanding me to go back again." 

Pale fingers reached out moving through Harry's hair. "You don't have to return or even answer if you don't want." 

The toddler in his lap pushed at Draco as if to move him away. Harry gave her the block in front of his leg as a distraction then looked out over the rest of the area. "I'm home. All they will do is force the issue." 

Draco leaned in and kissed him softly. "Then we make it clear to them. You are ours and have no desire to return to England. If they continue, it will be considered hostile and dealt with accordingly"


End file.
